


Set My Heart Aflame

by redmorningstar



Series: lonely kids in space [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex, lonely kids in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: “I can’t sense anything living in there. It’ll be fine.” She threw him a mischievous look. “Probably.” Rey started to unzip her jacket and whatever argument Ben had prepared next quickly died in his throat as her clothes dropped carelessly to the ground. Though he had mapped her body with his hands many times now, her nakedness still caught him off guard. She splashed into the water and just the sight of her back creamy white against the blue-grey water made his heart hammer in his chest. “You should join me,” she called out to him.-Ben and Rey discover hot springs on their quiet icy planet. A PWP set in my 'lonely kids in space' series, but can standalone also.





	Set My Heart Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd just a PWP that I had mostly smashed out in a day on my holidays. Hope you enjoy.

Deep snow was blanketing the ground, crunching underfoot and marking their trail. Rey had been eager to leave the house today after being cooped up the day before because of the snowstorm. Now she was striding forward with purpose, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling with excitement; Ben walked behind her, letting her take the lead. Suddenly she stopped, struck by the sight of something.

“Is that steam?” Ben looked to where Rey was pointing to see a fine white haze was drifting lazily upwards from beyond a rocky ridge. No sooner had she pointed it out that she began scrambling up the ridge to find the source and he had no choice but to follow her. Cresting the ridge, they looked down. There the ground flattened into a small clearing lined with dark trees and within it was a pool of blue-grey water, steam hanging faintly over the surface of it.

“What in the world?” Rey asked, confused. “I’m going to take a closer look.” She began to pick her way down the slope into the clearing, disrupting rocks in the process. The sound was loud up here in the relative solitude and what birds and animals were around were startled away. As Ben followed her closer to the water’s edge, the heat became unmistakable.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, turning to him, “One of the villagers said there were hot springs around here. She said they were good for bathing.” Ben looked at the pool skeptically.

“Are you certain that _this_ is what she was speaking of?” Rey grinned at him and he knew from the look on her face that she was going to do something he wasn’t going to like.

“Only one way to find out.” Before he could stop her, Rey dipped a fingertip into the steaming water. For a long moment they both watched with bated breath, waiting for her finger to discolour or melt away or _something_. When it didn’t, Rey submerged her hand.

“It’s perfect, Ben. We should go for a swim.”

“Careful, Rey. We don’t know what might be lurking in there,” he warned. She reach out a hand over the water’s surface and he felt her throw her power out like a net over it.

“I can’t sense anything living in there. It’ll be fine.” She threw him a mischievous look. “Probably.” Rey started to unzip her jacket and whatever argument Ben had prepared next quickly died in his throat as her clothes dropped carelessly to the ground. Though he had mapped her body with his hands many times now, her nakedness still caught him off guard. She splashed into the water and just the sight of her back creamy white against the blue-grey water made his heart hammer in his chest. “You should join me,” she called out to him.

“I’ll wait. I’m sure it won’t be long before your skin breaks out in boils,” he retorted, stubbornly. Her tinkling laughter reverberated around the deserted clearing.

“Relax. If the local wildlife can enjoy a bath in it, then I’m sure it’s fine for me.” She slipped under the surface and for a long moment Ben didn’t breathe until she came up for air again herself. There was not a sound in the clearing except the rustling of leaves and Rey splashing in the water; everything else beyond had ceased to be. He watched her swim about the pool, hair wet and water sluicing down her bare neck, and felt desire stirring low in his gut. It had been pulling at him ever since she had entered the water. When she let herself tip backwards to float on the water’s surface, he could see clearly the outline of her legs, her breasts; he was undone.

Making his decision, Ben removed his clothing and lay them beside hers on the rocky shore. He submerged himself into the water slowly, letting his chilled skin acclimatise to the warm water, and carefully waded towards her. She still hadn’t noticed him, eyes closed and ears muffled by the water. When he reached her at last, he gently touched her face with his hand. Her eyes opened quickly, startled, but then softened again quickly once she registered that it was him. She righted herself and turned to face him, treading water and smiling at him teasingly. In the misty pool amid the winter snow, Rey looked like a being sprung from myth or fairytale, otherworldly and impossibly beautiful; he could not resist her thrall.

Ben drew her to him and kissed her, tasting salt from the water. Her arms went around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and they pressed together, chest to chest. Their mouths fit together over and over, sharing breath. His hand trailed down her spine, following the path he had seen the water travel, feeling each bony ridge. Rey hummed, licking into his mouth. Her skin was flushed and burning hot from the water, he felt like he held a small fire in his arms. He grazed her nipples with his hands until they were taut under his fingers. She sighed at his touch and moved her mouth to press her lips along the length of his jaw and against the soft parts of his throat, burning hot and setting him aflame. He let his other hand follow the curve of her hips, lower and lower until he could feel the part of her which burned the hottest. She sucked in a sharp breath and he swallowed the sound greedily with a kiss as he stroked his fingertips over her clit teasingly, feeling her legs twitch and tighten around him.

“Stop teasing me,” she warned him. Ben didn’t listen. Instead he slipped two long fingers inside her heat, curling them upwards and inwards; she keened as he worked her carefully, stroking in and out and spreading her open. Rey grabbed his erection in her hand, squeezing him with some impatience as her teeth closed over the scar on his shoulder; it was payback for his teasing, it would always drive him crazy when she did that. Honestly Ben already felt half-mad, hard and aching with desire; he wanted to be inside her. He withdrew his fingers slowly and with both hands on her hips he drew her to him; her hand was on his cock guiding him to her entrance. Slowly he pushed into her wet heat and she welcomed him, body and mind, until he could feel nothing else but her. She was a vision, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and her mouth slightly parted. Nothing could have made him turn away from her in that moment, not even if the world around them was burning; he was already being burned up in the fire of her. Ben began to move his hips as Rey dug her heels into his backside to drive him deeper, but it wasn’t enough, the buoyancy of the water softening their movements.

“Can I-” he asked.

“Please,” she said.

With his arms around her, Ben walked them towards one of the walls of the spring. There he pressed her back gently against the warm stone before pushing into her again in one long sharp stroke, pinning her hips. Rey cried out, startling loud in the quiet stillness. With one hand on her hip and the other braced on the wall for balance, he thrust into her again and again as she canted her hips, each time letting him slide in deeper than before. This is what he had been looking for, to be _consumed_ by her fire. With every thrust he could feel her hips trembling; she was close. He pressed his fingers against her clit, a firm steady counterpoint.

Rey came, suddenly and intensely, her body clenching around him and holding him burning hot. Ben felt her pleasure as keenly as his own and he followed, helpless to resist. Again he felt that moment of perfect balance and peace settled over him. They were no longer their individual selves but merged as one. If he could, he would have stayed there, never to be parted again.

Slowly, the world outside came into focus once more. For a long moment there was not a sound except for their breathing. Neither made to move, content to simply hold one another as their heartbeats slowed to normal again. When Ben opened his eyes, Rey was looking at him tenderly. She brushed the damp hair from his forehead and replaced it with a soft kiss. 

“Beloved,” he sighed at last, and kissed her fingertips, wrinkled and pruned from the water. “We should get out soon.” Rey hummed in sleepy agreement. Gently he slipped out of her and she hissed, sensitive. Overhead, the sky was growing dark as they slowly swam back to the water’s edge where their clothes lay. Once out of the water they quickly dressed again, covering up before the cold air touch them. Once clothed again Rey turned to him, a radiant smile on her face.

“Well, that was a successful outing on all accounts. I’ll mark this place on our map for future reference,” she concluded, like an explorer making notes. “Now let’s get back before our wet hair turns into icicles, hm?” Again Rey took the lead, picking out the path back to their home; Ben followed her, as ever, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly lurk on tumblr, but always open to chat. Follow me on [redmorningstar](http://redmorningstar.tumblr.com/).


End file.
